


Hush

by meilleur



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But It's Not Really His Fault, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, I don't really know what to tag this as to be honest, Manipulation, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technoblade is trying, Tommy is terrible at hiding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilleur/pseuds/meilleur
Summary: “...There’s a bit of a problem.” Dream says, and finally comes into view. Tommy’s smile pulls into an all-out grin at the sight of his friend whom he hasn’t seen in a week. A pang of longing fills his chest, and his stomach churns at the realisation.Tommy struggles to ascertain whether he should hide or be found.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Finals week is over! I now have time to continue writing, so have this one-shot as a treat while Chapter 4 of Welcome to Paradise gets written (it's halfway done, so don't worry).
> 
> Tommy is truly struggling here, and I made the narration conflicting on purpose. It tends to describe something one way and then flip the script and describe it completely opposite later. This is intentional to symbolise Tommy's constant push and pull of: Dream is friend! Dream is here to kill me!
> 
> Song of the day: Hush - Biometrix

Techno slams open the heavy wooden door, and it bangs harshly against the wall. Tommy startles at the noise from his crouching position in front of the fireplace. A cold draft sweeps in as the snowy climate enters the insulated cottage. He shivers and hugs his arms close to this body while staring up at the frenzied look of panic on his brother’s face. Techno wasn’t supposed to be back so soon and seeing him now only meant something has gone wrong. Tommy doesn’t want to know what happened — wants to continue to sit in front of the fire and feel its warmth in a way he hasn’t since being exiled. He had never mastered the skill of creating a bonfire, and even though Dream knew of his nights spent under thin covers shivering as the light frost settled, he made no move to help Tommy learn. He supposes it's only fair; He was being punished for a reason, and if it meant freezing every night then so be it.

“Dream’s on his way,” Techno huffs out through heavy pants, closing the door behind him and proceeding to frantically check all the windows. “About five minutes.”

A weight Tommy hadn’t felt in a while returned with vengeance. The pale scar on his arm ached and itched, and bruises he knows don’t exist anymore stung. He hadn’t even realised he was hyperventilating until broad hands rested on his shoulders. It grounded Tommy just a little, enough for him to focus on the words Techno was saying.

“Wha— What do I do? I mean, do I greet him, or see him, or—?” Tommy was rambling, he knew, but he truly had no idea how to process this situation. He had been living with Techno for about a week without any sign of Dream or Dream’s friends. It had simply been them, and Tommy was fine with that. But now Dream was on his way — to do what, he didn’t know.

(Didn’t want to know.)

Techno didn’t appear to be faring any better, which made Tommy feel less alone. “I— I don’t know man, this is seems like—”

“Well, I’m asking _you_! I mean, you’re kinda my boss these days!” Tommy was standing now, pacing the room and watching the front door with apprehension. He needed Techno to say something, anything, that would help him. He needed to be told what to do; Had never known a time when he _wasn’t_ a second-in-command and under someone else’s rule. Wilbur was that someone: Told Tommy what was going on, what he needed to do, how it needed to be done. After Wilbur was Dream, who — while not always nice about it — made sure that Tommy understood the rules and boundaries set. It was a constant in his life that he hasn’t realised he relied on so much until rooming with Techno. Independent, easy-going, no-rules Technoblade.

Techno seemed to come to this same conclusion, stepping back and running an exasperated hand down his face. “ _Oh, my God_ , you just have _no_ free will whatsoever.”

“Techno, it’s not my fault! I had a rough past—”

“Alright, Tommy: Do you wanna _see_ Dream, or is he trying to kill you?”

Something inside Tommy that sounded strangely familiar said that there was nothing to worry about, tried to calm his shaking nerves with honeyed words.

_Tommy, it’s fine. It’s just me. We’re friends, right? I consider you my friend._

He wanted to scream, because the voice was now recognisable as Dream, and while common sense would aid another, Tommy has been on both ends. Pre-exile Tommy is thrashing at the sound, is trying to run as far from it as possible. Post-exile Tommy is conflicted, because he knows that Dream can be fun to be around, and has been told repeatedly that Dream is all Tommy has left, that Dream is someone he can depend on.

“...He is trying to kill me, but I—”

“Is he trying to kill you or is he your friend?” Techno seems adamant on making Tommy choose one or the other, as if both answers aren’t correct in Tommy’s eyes.

“I’m— He’s— I’m—” Try as he might, an answer doesn’t come.

“All of the above is what you’re saying?” Techno deadpans, and the waves of disappointment create confused guilt. “He’s your friend who also happens to want you dead.”

It sounds so dumb when Techno says it like that, as if the answer is obvious and Tommy is just being stubborn. Why can’t he see? Why can’t he see that Dream has hurt him before? Why can’t he see that Dream is his friend regardless? Dream isn’t in the wrong, it’s _Tommy_. He’s been selfish and rude, has done wrong things and is being justly punished. Dream never meant anything done, he’s simply carrying out civic duty. Even if his armour was burnt every time, Dream gave him a trident, stayed and visited when no one else bothered.

“Tommy, you need to hide. We need to find somewhere for you to hide.” Techno begins sifting through his many chests while Tommy descends downstairs. A group of villagers greet him silently — Tommy doesn’t know if they’re there on free-will or if something nefarious is happening. He doesn’t want to ask, either — and he shuffles between them in an act of blending. Techno doesn’t seem to find any of his hiding spots good. He tries standing, sitting, hiding behind the many bodies, but nothing seems to work. His clothing is too abnormal, his hair is not a feature of the North, and Techno is quickly losing patience. They’re also quickly losing time.

“Tommy, come back up here,” Techno begins to climb the ladder, and Tommy feels the weight grow heavier. His muscles are tensing up and nothing he does helps relieve the pain.

“I want to go back to L’manberg,” comes Tommy’s petulant answer, a whine in his voice. Techno says nothing, muttering to himself and opening and closing the shutters on the windows. The room is oddly silent, and the time grows ever closer. He starts thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just give in. Surely Techno is growing tired of Tommy’s presence, and if Tommy gives in easily Dream might just go easy on the punishment. It can’t be all that bad, going back to his blown-up base and starting over. At least the snow doesn’t fall there, and Dream will no doubt stop by for visits. The Nether is irrelevant — no one who cared came to see him, Dream is all he needs and that truth isn’t too hard to accept.

Techno turns to Tommy suddenly, “Alright, here’s the plan: Give me all of your armour…” He trails off, realising his mistake when Tommy flinches at the phrase and moves shaky hands to the clasps on his netherite. His eyes take on a mechanical look, unfeeling and in complete routine. Techno stops Tommy’s movements before they could get any further. “Okay, that came out wrong. I messed up that phrase. Put on your armour; your armour’s off. You’re supposed to have your armour on! You’re ruining this!” There’s light-hearted jabbing in his tone, and Tommy snaps out of his daze to let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“Okay, okay, my armour’s on!” He holds his hand up in mock surrender, but the damage is done. Techno is apologetic in his movements; there’s pain in his eyes.

“We’re gonna forgo that idea— That’s fine. That’s fine,”

Tommy walks over to the wall of chests and begins his own search. His eyes land on a splash potion of familiar colour. “Oh, hey, Technoblade! Watch this,” and he throws the bottle up into the air to crash against the ceiling, waiting for the potion to fall onto his body and take effect.

“You missed,” Techno says, and Tommy looks down in alarm only to see a floating set of netherite standing where his brother used to. Soft particles drift up into the air, and Tommy understands his blight. “How did you miss? How did you miss, you had—”

Tommy begins screaming, and Techno takes his own state into account.

“You made _me_ invisible. You made _me_ invisible instead of—! Okay, it’s fine, he’s not here, yet. It’s fine, it’s fine.” All the while Tommy is still screaming his frustration and fear, pulling on his hair in stress. Techno walks over to an empty wooden crate with a lid and peers inside. It should be big enough for Tommy. “Get in the box!”

Tommy climbs inside, folding himself to fit and watching as Techno dumps an invisibility potion on him before lowering the lid on top. He’s plunged into darkness, streaks of light shining in through the gaps of warped wood. He sees Techno fret over the now-invisible Enderman. The sound of someone slurping liquid echoes through the room, and Tommy knows Techno must’ve found milk.

He exits the box again to check the windows, feeling a bit of relief when nothing is seen running across the snowy landscape.

“Wait, Techno, we’re both invisible, so why don’t I pretend to be you?” It’s a dumb idea — something Tommy would never suggest two months ago — but he doesn’t deny himself the slight joy of getting to be face-to-face with Dream again. His friend whom he ran away from, who is currently looking for him. He must care a lot if he travelled all throughout the snowy regions just to find him.

“Tommy, no, I’m visible now, I drank the milk,” Techno is indeed visible, and is watching with rather studious eyes. Tommy feels small under the look. “Why would you want to face Dream, anyway?”

It’s a rhetorical question because they both know why Tommy isn’t as afraid as he should be. Even after everything, Tommy still has some misconception that everything is fine. All those horrible things were justified, or were on accident. Dream is truly just a friend who needs to uphold justice, and is in no way turning Tommy’s exile into something he can use. Tommy and Dream are friends. Tommy is not being used.

 _He cared about me when no one else did_.

Tommy takes off his armour on his own volition, now. The potion stays, and Tommy is masked by its effects.

Techno is still fretting over the windows, “Tommy, he’s gonna be here any minute now!”

“Do you see him? I don’t— Oh. Wait, is he here?” There’s a pounding at the front door, and despite everything a rush of adrenaline shoots through Tommy at its implications. He opens the door without thinking, and is met face to face with a zombie. He frowns, pushing past the monster to continue outside on the porch. The snow-covered night is void of any shining purple.

“Did you just open the door to a zombie?” Techno shouts, and the sounds of a monster’s cries follow.

“Well— Well, I thought—!”

Technoblade’s arm finds Tommy, and he grabs at it to pull Tommy back. “Get back in the house! What are you doing?” He slams the doors shut after him, and pulls open the chests once more. “I could’ve sworn I had more invis pots…”

Tommy is back at the windows, “Well, admittedly, I threw them on you.”

“...Alright. Alright, I’m— Tommy, _stop looking out the windows_!” Tommy moves aside just in time as Techno pulls the shutters back closed.

“Well, I’m _curious_!”

“You’re the one he’s not supposed to see, Tommy!” There’s a groan of frustration as the last window is shuttered. “If you get caught it’s on you, okay?”

Tommy relents, throwing up his hands even though Techno can’t see the action. “Okay, okay! I’m getting in the box, I’m getting in the box…” He climbs back inside, the creaking of the old boards the only indication of his position. He keeps the lid off.

Techno puts the lid on.

“Don’t do _that_ , then I can’t—”

“The lid needs to stay _on_ , Tommy!”

He huffs, lifts the lid enough to peek out and into the room. “I’ll open it when I deem necessary,”

There’s a quiet moment that says many things. “You’re gonna open it when he’s in the room, aren’t you?”

Tommy tries to save face. “Well, I need to see! I… I need intel!” It was a lie, and Techno likely knew it as such, but it wasn’t addressed.

“...Oh, this Enderman needs to be visible, this is so suspicious…” Techno is rambling to himself, pacing the room and peeking through the shutters. Tommy takes the lid off the box again. He opens his inventory and places his netherite helmet back on his body. _It’s for protection_ , he tells himself. _When Dream finds you, you’ll be protected from his punishment_. It’s a lie to himself, because the main thing he keeps coming back to throughout this whole ordeal is _when_ Dream finds him. When. Not ‘if’. When.

“Tommy,” Techno’s body blocks the light of the lanterns strung on the ceiling. His face is cast in shadows, but his tone is gentle. “Take off your armour, he’s gonna see you.” The phrase is no longer said through panic and frustration, but gentle and delicate. Tommy doesn’t feel the shake in his hands when it’s spoken. He pulls the helmet off of his head and puts it back in his inventory. Techno’s humanoid hand rests gently in hair and ruffles it in a familiar brotherly manner. He steps away and goes back to the window, opening the shutter slightly and scanning the area.

“ _He’s outside_!” Techno screams suddenly, and all the gentle of the moment is gone. Tommy shivers despite not being cold, and the lid of the box is back on. He tells himself to calm down, to breathe, to not make this such a big deal. It’s only Dream, and Tommy is already invisible. Everything’s going to be fine. “He’s currently getting owned by zombies— Dream, do you need help?”

Dream’s soft laughter filters in through the open door and Tommy forgets everything he just told himself. He presses his ear against the side of the box to try and hear the conversation. It’s simple — rather awkward, actually — small talk that is both a result of Techno’s poor social skills and Dream’s natural hesitancy. He wants to open the lid and see Dream, but not even irrational thought can break Tommy’s survival instinct telling him to stay hidden.

Instead, he lets out a quiet — but deliberate — cough. Techno’s voice gets louder to mask the noise, but Tommy knows that Dream must’ve heard it.

Dream’s voice reaches its peak when he finally enters the home. He and Techno are still doing simple pleasantries, but Tommy isn’t listening. His face is instead pressed against a crack in the wood in an attempt to see what was happening. All he can see is glimpses as Dream walks around the house with Techno right behind him. Tommy’s breathing is loud in the small box, and he slaps a hand over his mouth. It’s then when he realises he’s smiling.

Techno and Dream are going all throughout the house, up and down the ladders, the sound of multiple chests being opened and closed, the muffled clank of heavy netherite against stone, against wood. Tommy opens the lid when he hears their voices go below and check out the group of… willing volunteers that reside there. He closes it again when the ladders creak and Dream’s voice gets closer.

“...There’s a bit of a problem.” Dream says, and finally comes into view. Tommy’s smile pulls into an all-out grin at the sight of his friend whom he hasn’t seen in a week. A pang of longing fills his chest, and his stomach churns at the realisation.

“Oh yeah? What’s the problem?” Techno is doing an admirable job of sounding oblivious.

“Uh…” The sound of the fireplace crackling fills the tense air. “Tommy’s missing.”

Technoblade’s act gets ruined at the “Who?” that follows. Tommy wants to bang his head against the wall of the crate. “Oh! Right, Tommy. That guy. He got exiled? Pretty funny.”

Dream sounds unimpressed, “Yeah, but now he’s _missing_.”

Tommy’s confused brain interprets those words as worry. He can’t see past Dream’s thorough manipulation, and falls for every sentence spoken. It results in him leaning against the wall of the crate, wishing he could just make his presence known and stop Dream’s search. His friend is worried for him, for his safety, and Tommy could make it all better if only Techno would just let him go.

“L’manberg thinks that he’s dead… I know otherwise.” Dream continues, and the confession makes him pause. They think he’s dead? Does that mean… _Tubbo_ thinks he’s dead? No, no, there was no message! If someone dies, then there’s a message broadcasted to everyone, but Tommy didn’t die so there’s no message. There had to be a misunderstand, or miscommunication, or _something_. How could they think that?

_They want an excuse to forget about you. They don’t care about you anymore._

“Sounds good,” Techno says, and Tommy cringes at the reply. He really needs to help Techno with his people skills.

“Have you seen him?” Dream wastes no time, getting straight to the point. Tommy recognises the loss of patience, has been on the receiving end of that tone many times throughout his life. At the same time, the question makes him worry. Techno is a wild card, and can switch sides at the worst of times. Who’s to say he won’t decide that keeping Tommy isn’t worth his time and decides to rat him out?

“...I have not seen him.” Tommy is quickly corrected, and wants to give Techno a big hug for his efforts, even if it’ll result in Techno shoving Tommy harshly off of him in a not-so-gentle manner.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty confident,”

Dream isn’t yet convinced, “Mind if I have a look around?”

The conversation continues, and this time when they leave to go down to the first floor, Tommy exits his box. The room is not changed, the Enderman is sitting peacefully by the fire, and the muffled voices trail up from the direction of the ladder. Tommy doesn’t really know why he’s wandering around at possibly the most inconvenient time, yet he makes no move to go back into the crate, and waits patiently by the ladder. Waits for what, he doesn’t know.

“...sell foot? What’s that about?” Dream’s voice is clearer now that he’s near the opening to downstairs. Tommy had forgotten about the signs, and wonders if Technoblade will be able to make something up.

“Don’t pry into my personal life,” Techno stutters out. “I’m feeling very judged right now.”

Tommy chooses that moment to pull out a golden apple, and take a large crispy bite into its gold-plated skin. The noise is loud in the pause that comes after Techno’s line, and the conversation doesn’t pick up. Tommy hears Dream’s netherite boots make their way to the ladder once more and quickly retreats back into his crate. Adrenaline pumps through his veins and he’s grinning like a madman. He stares up at the lid, wondering when it’ll be pried off.

“...You wanna see my bell? Up here?” Techno’s voice cuts through the silence, and Dream’s affirmation means Tommy won’t be found just yet.

The clanging off metal against metal and the resounding vibrations of the bell’s tolls rings clearly through all floors of the house, followed by happy conversation and more laughter. Tommy breathes a little easier with the bell’s sound masking his noise. He leans back and tries his best to calm his racing heart. The clanging stops and the creaking of the ladder follows.

“ _Well_ ,” Dream starts, and his voice is tight in a way Tommy understands as being spoken mid-stretch. “I’m glad to see you alive and well!”

“Nice to meet you, yes,” Techno rushes out, the last threads of his acting being quickly worn out.

“I didn’t see Carl out there, but I’m sure he’s safe—”

Tommy coughs again, deliberate.

“Oh, Carl’s safe!” Techno reassures loudly, but the damage is done. There’s another considering lull in the conversation.

“...Okay. Well, that’s good. I will say that you owe me, a little, but—”

“That’s okay, Dream! You have nothing to worry about! I am a person that believes in _absolute_ reciprocity.”

Tommy’s face scrunches at the term; Mainly because he has no idea what the hell that word means.

“...If you catch wind of Tommy, let me know. I’ve been out looking for him for the last…” Dream trails off, and Tommy’s brain once again makes the connection that Dream is truly distraught. He’s such an idiot! How could he leave Dream so suddenly like that, just when they were becoming friends?

“Alright, I’ll keep an eye out,” Techno is rushing the conversation, knowing the time limit on the potion draws near. It’s a contrast to Dream’s slow cadence.

“I mean, I’ve been wandering around— I was able to track down a forest that he chopped down, but that was the last of his trail I could see. I couldn’t find him after that.”

“Well, I’ll catch ya’ later,” Techno is now obviously ending the conversation early. Dream is saying his goodbye when Tommy lifts up the lid and gets one final look at him just as he closes the door. Techno turns a shocked, furious glare his way and Tommy jumps back down into the crate in light fear.

“Is he gone?” His voice is a whisper. Techno shakes his head.

“No, he’s right outside,”

Tommy exits the box and throws open the shutters, invisible body sticking halfway outside the window as he tries to desperately catch one last look. “...Dream…”

He’s pulled back inside and met with the pained look of his brother. “Tommy, you are _so_ bad at hiding— Were you _eating_?!”

“I got hungry!”

The excuse was pitiful and only made Techno more displeased. He moved away and slid against the wall of his home, resting with his arms draped tiredly over his knees. Tommy felt the edges of guilt tingle in his fingers and weigh on his heart. He joined Technoblade against the wall and mumbled a defeated apology. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Tommy curled into the warmth of family. The fire continued burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I also didn't really proofread that well, 'cause it's 2300 and I'm tired, haha. I literally can't focus on the screen. Hope you liked it!


End file.
